


A Dream Come True

by Xylianna



Series: Snapshots [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, background Gladnis - Freeform, neck kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Prompto can't stop watching Noctis.





	A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mayurei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayurei/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: "Could I trouble you for some Promptis, neck kink? I will be ecstatic if they are in a situation where one of them can't do anything about it (consentual, just cheeky timing - i.e. when one of them is driving, holding something heavy, etc) <3 "

Driving around through the Duscaean countryside had been neat the first week. Tolerable the second. But by now, Prompto was just _bored_.

“Are we there yet?” he whined, turning in his seat to give puppy-dog eyes to Ignis and Gladio. 

Gladio was wrapped up in his novel as usual and didn’t response. Ignis looked up from his recipe notebook and gave Prompto a patient smile. “Soon. Why don’t you take more photographs? Or perhaps a nap?” The car gave an unsettling lurch as Noctis jerked it back into their proper lane, causing Ignis to wince and glance at the back of Noct’s head. “I admit either option might prove… challenging.”

“Yeah,” Prompto sighed, turning back around to sit in his seat properly. He fiddling with his phone, but there wasn’t good enough reception to really play King’s Knight this far in the middle of nowhere. Staring out the window had lost most it’s appeal after that first week. Everything looked the same out here, and Prompto hoped that they’d press on for Altissia soon; he’d heard that it was a beautiful city. 

Casting a sidelong look at Noctis, his heart stuttered in his chest. Noct was just so… _beautiful_. That flawless milk-pale skin, those aristocratic fine-boned features. The artfully messy fall of obsidian hair only emphasized the fairness of his skin and the blue of his eyes.

Blue was truly not a sufficient description for Noctis’s eyes. Words like azure or cerulean almost came close; paeans to the depth of the twilight sky or the ocean struck by the moon came closer.

But Prompto’s favorite feature was hands-down Noctis neck. Long, graceful, covered in that smooth, alabaster skin. He’d never mentioned his feelings to Noctis - how could he, when they were escorting him to his bride? - but Prompto longed to worship that neck with lips and tongue, to see the way his touch would darken those fathomless eyes. To lift Noct’s heavy burdens for a time and let him just be.

Just be… with Prompto.

But such things would never happen, Prompto reminded himself. He tore his eyes away and looked out the window again, not really seeing the dusky earth or stunted trees. It didn’t take long for his eyes to drift back towards Noctis, though. He was infinitely more satisfying to stare at, even as it pained Prompto to be so close yet so far away; kept apart by duty, by circumstance, by a myriad things more important than a simple Lucian commoner’s feelings.

Noct glanced over and met Prompto’s gaze and it was like a lightning bolt raced down Prompto’s spine. Shit, that eye contact did more for him than the desperate, intimate fumbling with a classmate after graduation; how could one brief flash of azure eyes be more intense than a pretty girl’s mouth on his cock?

Prompto blushed and looked away, but he just couldn’t make himself stop staring. His eyes inexorably crept back to the left, after a quickly darted peek to the backseat. Gladio and Ignis had fallen asleep, adorably slumped against each other. Prompto had to smile at that. They tried so hard to hide it, but the way they loved each other was blindingly obvious to anyone who spent time around them.

When his eyes slid away from the sleeping couple and back to Noctis, he gasped. Noctis had his left hand steady on the wheel, but his other hand was carefully brushing his hair back, revealing the graceful column of his neck. Prompto thought he could see the pulse throbbing in Noct’s throat. He wanted to lick it, to bite it, to…

He groaned and buried his face in his hands, trying to pull himself together.

“What’s wrong, Prom?” Noct’s voice was soft and teasing. 

“N-nothing, buddy!” Prompto stammered, lifting his head and grinning nervously at Noctis. “Just tired. It’s been a long drive.”

“Riiiiiight.” Prompto saw the corner of Noctis’s deliciously kissable lips quirk up in a knowing smirk. But Noctis said nothing else, and Prompto was relieved the moment has passed.

And then Noctis started to touch himself. He idly traced two fingertips along his neck, tipping his head to the side to show off more of that pale flesh.

_Astrals_ , Prompto wished those fingers were his. He risked another hasty glance to the backseat to confirm their companions were still sleeping. Licking his lips unconsciously, he stared at the trails those fingers were drawing over Noct’s neck, up to his hair, down to his collarbone. He knew he was utterly failing at keeping his cool, but it seemed to him like Noct had to know what he was doing and was not only okay with it but into it.

Prompto wasn’t gonna question this miracle. He was gonna enjoy the show. Remaining quiet, he was content to watch, though he was painfully aware of his erection straining against his skinny jeans.

“You don’t seem so tired now,” Noctis said conversationally. He brought his hand to his mouth and delicately licked the tip of his index finger.

The moan escaped before Prompto could think to try and hold it back, imagining that tongue sliding around his dick instead of Noct’s finger. _Fuck._

Noct slid the wet fingertip up the right side of his neck, leaving a glistening trail of saliva that had Prompto desperate for a rest stop so he could beat one out and feel at least momentary relief.

“I wondered if you’d ever say anything,” Noctis said quietly, flattening his palm against his neck and drawing it down over his shoulder, his chest, resting it on his inner thigh. “But then I realized you never would. You’re my Crownsguard; you’re focused on the mission. But Prom…” 

Ignis would have lost his shit at Noctis taking his eyes from the road for the heated eye contact he gave Prompto right then, but Prompto had no fucks to give.

“Prom… I’m not married yet.”

Prompto’s mouth went dry. Was Noct suggesting what he thought?”

“Tonight, I’ll send Iggy and Gladio to get supplies from the Coernix Station while we set up camp at the haven.”

“And by ‘set up camp’ you mean..?” Prompto asked tentatively, still half convinced his brain was making this all up in a ridiculously lucid fantasy.

“Well, we should at least set up the tent so we have some privacy,” Noct said with a laugh.

Oh fuck. _Oh fuck._ This was happening. _Oh em gee._

Prompto tried to remember how to breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Noct wanted him. Inhale. Noct’s hands on him. Exhale. Prom sucking love-bites onto that gorgeous neck. _Oh, Six._

“S-sounds good,” he managed.

A loud yawn from the backseat shattered the tense heat of the moment, and Prompto forced his usual sunny grin to his face before turning in his seat, leaning over the headrest. “Good morning, sleepyheads!”

Gladio was smirking, and Ignis was looking somehow both knowing and resigned. Oh, shit, how much had they heard?

“What will you need Gladio and I to fetch this evening, Highness?” Ignis asked dryly.

“Oh, this and that,” Noctis said airily. “You know what we need.”

Gladio’s snort was eloquent, and Prompto huddled down in his seat, face on fire.

“Right. Perhaps Gladio & I should stay at the caravan.”

Prompto realized in that moment that he had the best friends ever. And on the heels of that grateful thought, it also occurred to him that Ignis and Gladio would probably like the time alone. They certainly hadn’t had much since leaving Insomnia.

“Sounds good!” Prompto said cheerfully. Lifting his camera, he decided to spend the rest of the drive searching for that perfect shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
